La Tempête d'Halloween
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: Une rumeur circule concernant Jubia et ses nombreuses conquêtes amoureuses. Cette rumeur, dont elle ne connait même pas l'existence va pourtant lui causer de terribles ennuies et une peine immense. De son côté, Erza se voit obligée de raisonner Gérard qui se surmène pour compenser la disparition d'Ultear auprès de Meldy...


**La tempête d'Halloween**

Un grand merci à ma fidèle Caladwen, ma bêta-lectrice que j'adore et qui me corrige depuis déjà quelques années.

Les préparatifs étaient presque prêts, et il ne manquait plus que les costumes et quelques décorations çà et là. Lisanna s'occupait des décorations manquantes tandis que Mira avait recruté des filles pour l'aider au bar pendant qu'elle-même terminait les costumes avec Kinana. Erza, Lucy et Jubia se retrouvaient donc toutes les trois, dans la tenue spéciale Halloween des serveuses, en train de servir les clients qui affluaient toujours en masse lorsqu'un évènement se préparait à Fairy Tail.

« **Jubia, la commande de la 8 est prête !** » déclara Bisca, qui préparait les repas.

La demoiselle en question arriva rapidement au comptoir, attrapant les deux assiettes chaudes sur son plateau, sans oublier les boissons, avant de partir servir les clients. Les trois demoiselles étaient débordées, mais heureusement c'était exceptionnel, et d'ici quelques jours le calme habituel reviendrait.

« **Jubia, devine qui vient d'arriver !** » murmura Lucy après une petite demi-heure.

La demoiselle suivit son regard, espérant que ce ne soit pas lui. Et malheureusement, c'était bien Grey qui arrivait. Aussitôt elle se cacha derrière la blonde, lui demandant de ne pas faire d'allusions à sa gêne.

**« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as peur d'aller le servir, tu lui cours toujours après !** » marmonna-t-elle.

« **Parce que Jubia ne veut pas que Grey-sama voit Jubia avec ça…** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Et pourquoi donc ? T'es mignonne comme tout là-dedans ! Et peut-être que ça le ferait enfin réagir un peu…** » sourit Erza, qui rejoignait la conversation.

« **C'est facile à dire pour Erza, Gérard n'est pas là, Erza n'a pas à être gênée !** »

« **Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** » demanda la rousse en rougissant. « **Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire là… cet idiot… **» dit-elle, visiblement un peu triste.

« **Erza… Tu sais bien qu'on est au courant** » expliqua Lucy. « **Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de lui ?** »

« **Non. Aucune** » avoua Erza avant de respirer profondément. « **Aller, on oublie ça. Un idiot reste un idiot jusqu'à preuve du contraire.** »

« **Les filles, la 3 est prête !** » cria Bisca depuis la cuisine.

« **J'y vais** » dit alors Erza, histoire de penser à autre chose.

Les deux autres continuèrent à parler un peu, la bleue suppliant Lucy de bien vouloir s'occuper de Grey tandis qu'elle s'occuperait de la partie opposée de la salle. A contrecœur, la blonde accepta.

En milieu d'après-midi, la guilde était plus que pleine, et ce n'était pas la fraîcheur régnant à l'extérieur qui refroidissait les clients : la terrasse était à moitié remplie ! En même temps, il faisait beau en ce samedi d'octobre, et c'était la journée idéale pour sortir. Les filles étaient débordées, et comme Bisca n'était plus là, rentrée pour s'occuper de la petite Asuka, les filles avaient dû faire elles-mêmes les commandes. Heureusement, à cette heure elles servaient des boissons en grande majorité.

Alors que Jubia nettoyait une table, Lucy, qui préparait une commande, recula sans avoir vu son amie, et la bleue perdit l'équilibre.

Un client tenta de la rattraper tandis que les verres vides éclataient sur le sol, mais il ne parvint pas à la retenir et lui fit simplement faire demi-tour.

Un bruit sourd, et Jubia se retrouva sur le sol et sur le dos.

« **Jubia ! Ça va ?** » demanda Lucy en posant son plateau avant d'aider la jeune fille à se relever.

« **Jubia ne sait pas trop, Jubia a l'impression d'avoir des choses dans le dos…** » expliqua-t-elle une fois debout.

Erza était arrivée en entendant le fracas, et elle ordonna à la bleue d'aller s'asseoir sans que cette dernière ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle demanda ensuite à Lucy de nettoyer le verre sur le sol tandis qu'elle cherchait visiblement quelque chose. Quelques minutes plus tard, Titania était de retour avec Gajeel.

« **Tu vas à l'infirmerie, Gajeel va s'occuper de ton dos. Désolée, mais toutes les filles sont occupées, et comme tu connais bien Gajeel j'ai pensé que ça irait.** »

« **Oui, Jubia connait bien Gajeel, mais pourquoi doit-il venir avec Jubia ?** »

En guise d'explication, il tira sur quelque chose dans son dos, arrachant un gémissement à la bleue, avant de lui montrer un éclat de verre. Soufflante, elle comprenait à présent et se résigna à suivre le Dragon Slayer d'acier jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, il déboutonna l'uniforme noir et blanc de son amie, qui s'ouvrait dans le dos, dégrafant en même temps la bande de tissu noir en dentelle de son soutien-gorge.

« **Bon, comment t'as fait ton compte ?** » demanda-t-il en commençant à retirer les éclats.

Jubia lui expliqua alors ce qui s'était passé entre deux gémissements douloureux. Alors qu'ils continuaient à discuter, la porte s'ouvrit. Un peu étonnés, tous deux tournèrent la tête pour voir la touffe rose de Natsu débarquer, suivie de Grey. Visiblement, ces deux-là s'étaient encore battus. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant Jubia à moitié nue, sa poitrine juste cachée par la dentelle noire, et Gajeel qui avait la main tendue vers elle.

« **D-Désolé** » marmonna Natsu avant de partir, emportant avec lui le mage de glace, qui semblait aussi abasourdi que lui.

« **Ces deux-là sont vraiment bizarres parfois** » marmonna Gajeel en continuant sa besogne. « **Jubia ?** »

« **Grey-sama… Grey-sama a vu Jubia en sous-vêtements !** » dit-elle, visiblement paniquée.

« **Calme-toi, sinon j'vais pas pouvoir tout retirer. Et puis c'est pas comme s'il t'avait vue à poils non plus** » répondit Gajeel en râlant.

« **Mais… Mais… il y avait Grey-sama, et… Natsu, et…** »

« **Et moi. C'est bon, c'est pas la première fois non plus. Dis-toi que c'est comme si tu étais en maillot de bain et tiens-toi tranquille !** » ordonna le mage, passablement énervé.

Intimidée, Jubia ne bougea plus, essayant de retenir ses gémissements de douleur. Il fallut plus de vingt minutes pour retirer tous les petits bouts de verre et désinfecter son dos. Elle saignait un peu, mais là, Gajeel ne pouvait rien faire à par attendre que ça s'arrête, assez rapidement heureusement, avant de l'aider à se rhabiller.

Une fois le travail terminé, Gajeel s'en alla, laissant la bleue ranger ce qui avait été dérangé, puis elle aussi s'en alla pour retourner travailler.

« **Jubia, il va falloir qu'on te change ta tenue, elle est déchirée dans le dos** » déclara Mirajane en la voyant passer. « **Il doit en rester une ou deux dans la réserve, vas te changer et donne-moi celle-là, je vais la raccommoder puisque je suis dans les finitions des costumes. **»

Jubia obéit, accompagnée par Lucy qui s'excusait encore de sa maladresse. Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement, et la soirée fut assez chargée avec de nombreux clients.

Ce fut ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce jour de pluie. Une énorme pluie d'orage avec des nuages noirs. Il ne manquait plus que le tonnerre. Bien sûr, certains regards s'étaient tournés vers la mage élémentaire, mais cette dernière jurait qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

« **Un Bloody Mary, s'il vous plaît** » demanda une voix féminine encapuchonnée, installée à une table.

« **Pas d'alcool, tu es trop jeune. Un jus de fruit pour elle, et un café pour moi, s'il vous plaît** » commanda l'autre, un homme.

La jeune fille ne protesta pas, se contentant de souffler. Jubia sourit, leur assurant qu'elle reviendrait rapidement. En partant, elle entendit la jeune fille rire doucement sans savoir pourquoi, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue. Oui, elle était persuadée de connaître cette voix.

Le temps de préparer la commande et Jubia était de retour.

« **Dites-moi, savez-vous où nous pourrions louer une chambre ?** » demanda la fille.

« **Il y a des chambres dans le bâtiment de Fairy Hills, au nord de la ville, sinon allez voir du côté des hôtels de Magnolia** » expliqua la bleue.

« **Tu laisserais une amie dormir à l'hôtel ?!** » s'indigna la fille en retirant sa capuche.

« **Meldy !** » s'écria Jubia, étonnée. « **Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

« **Une mission en ville. On a suivi des membres de guildes noires, et d'après ce qu'on sait, ils vont rester quelques jours dans le coin, alors autant en profiter pour passer. J'avais très envie de te revoir !** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Jubia est contente de voir Meldy !** » avoua-t-elle. « **Meldy peut dormir chez Jubia si elle veut !** »

« **Je peux ?** » demanda-t-elle à celui qui restait caché.

« **Si tu veux, pour une fois…** » répondit-il, l'esprit ailleurs.

« **Ce n'est pas en restant assis à la regarder qu'elle va te voir, tu devrais aller lui parler** » suggéra la rose.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bois donc au lieu de dire des bêtises.** »

« **Jubia peut aller chercher Erza, si Gérard le souhaite** » proposa-t-elle.

« **Non merci, j'irai la voir plus tard. J'ai encore des choses à faire pendant que tu restes avec Meldy. **»

Il avala son café, se leva et s'en alla. Jubia ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, et c'est Meldy qui lui expliqua. Il s'en voulait encore à propos de certains évènements, de certains mensonges qui ont eu lieu par le passé. Elles papotèrent un moment ainsi, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du mage, avant que la plus jeune ne propose un plan. Jubia, comme tout le reste de la guilde, savait qu'entre Erza et Gérard, c'était compliqué depuis de nombreuses années déjà, et les deux filles avaient envie de profiter de l'occasion pour faire quelque chose qui les rapprocherait.

Elles parlaient depuis un moment déjà et c'est Erza qui la rappela à l'ordre en s'approchant.

« **Meldy ?** » demanda-t-elle, un peu hébétée.

« **Coucou Erza ! Ça va ?** »

« **Je… O-oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec Gérard ?** » demanda la rousse.

« **Il était là tout à l'heure, mais il est parti faire quelque chose en ville** » expliqua Meldy. « **Tu ne pourrais pas l'héberger le temps que nous serons là ? Moi je serai chez Jubia** » dit-elle de but en blanc.

« **O-oui** » dit-elle avant de comprendre réellement ce qu'on venait de lui demander.

« **Super ! Je lui dirai quand il reviendra** » s'enthousiasma la rose.

« **A-attends, attends ! Tu veux que… j'héberge Gérard ?!** » bégaya-t-elle.

« **Tu as déjà dit oui. Ne t'en fais pas, on ne restera pas longtemps, pas plus de quelques jours** » lui promit la jeune fille. « **Dis, je peux emmener Jubia ?** »

« **Désolée Meldy, mais on a trop de travail… Jubia doit rester** » expliqua la concernée, peinée.

Joyeuse, Meldy se proposa alors de les aider. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire ce genre de travail, et ça avait tellement l'air amusant. Il fallut quelques minutes pour faire revenir Erza sur terre, afin qu'elle lui donne une tenue, qu'elle lui explique quoi faire, où se trouvaient les boissons, et tout ce que la jeune fille devait savoir.

Contrairement à l'autre membre de sa guilde, son visage n'était pas connu et elle pouvait librement se montrer, si bien que quand il fut de retour, le Maître de Crime Sorcière fut un peu stupéfait de retrouver Meldy dans une tenue de serveuse. Au même moment, Makarof descendit du premier étage, et lui aussi sembla bien surpris de voir cette nouvelle tête.

« **Tiens ! Mais que fais-tu là, toi ?** » demanda le vieil homme, étonné.

« **Bonjour Maître Makarof ! Je suis là en mission, avec le reste de la guilde** » expliqua Meldy en souriant.

« **Oh, très bien. Et où se trouve le « reste » de la guilde ?** »

« **Je suis là** » répondit Gérard, toujours encapuchonné.

« **Tu veux monter ?** » demanda le vieux.

« **Pourquoi pas.** »

« **Erza, tu peux nous monter de quoi boire ?** » demanda Makarof, de bonne humeur.

« **D'accord !** » cria-t-elle entre deux commandes.

Les deux maîtres de guilde montèrent avant de s'enfermer dans le bureau de Makarof, où ils parlèrent en privé de la mission qui amenait Crime Sorcière en ville.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Erza préparait les boissons, anxieuse de devoir se montrer ainsi devant Gérard.

« **Erza comprend mieux Jubia, à présent ?** » demanda cette dernière avec un petit sourire.

« **Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Tu ne voudrais pas y aller à ma place ?** » demanda la rousse.

« **D'accord** » sourit la bleue.

C'est donc Jubia qui monta à l'étage servir les deux Maître en expliquant qu'Erza était occupée avec d'autres clients.

L'horloge sonna 20h00. Les portes de la taverne fermèrent enfin leurs portes au publique, et la guilde put souffler. Jubia n'avait pas remarqué les regards de certains membres tournés vers elle tout au long de la journée, mais Lucy si. Elle avait beau regarder, la blonde ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait clocher chez son amie, et elle pensa simplement à quelques alcooliques libidineux.

Mirajane avait mis de côté les costumes pour se mettre aux fourneaux afin de nourrir la guilde. Gérard et Makarof étaient descendus manger eux-aussi, même s'ils restaient un peu à l'écart, loin des fenêtres, pour continuer à discuter un peu, mais sur un plan plus amical et non professionnel.

« **Gérard ?** »

« **Tu viens me dire que tu veux prendre cet uniforme pour la guilde ?** » demanda-t-il en souriant, moqueur.

« **Non ! Enfin oui, je l'aime bien, mais ça ne serait pas très pratique** » répondit Meldy.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** »

« **Je dormirai chez Jubia ce soir…** » déclara-t-elle.

« **Je sais, tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure.** »

« **… et toi chez Erza. Elle a accepté de t'héberger** » termina la rose d'un air triomphale en voyant son Maître stupéfait.

« **Voilà qui m'étonne d'elle. Elle connait les règles de Fairy Hills** » intervint le vieux maître.

« **Je l'ai peut-être un peu aidée à dire oui… **» ajouta Meldy, toujours souriante.

« **Voilà qui expliquerait pourquoi elle serait encline à enfreindre les règles. M'enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous connaissais pas, je doute que tu poses problème** » ajouta Makarof avec un petit sourire.

« **Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai bien l'impression que vous êtes de mèche** » répondit le bleu, dépité.

« **Du tout. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai des choses à faire **» sourit Meldy.

« **Attends Meldy, pas de bêtises, hein ? On se rejoint à 2h00 à devant la gare, n'oublies pas** » la prévint son Maître.

« **Non, je n'oublierai pas !** »

Meldy repartit joyeusement tandis que Gérard restait affligé devant le comportement de sa seule membre. Makarof profita de la perche tendue par Meldy pour toucher deux mots à son invité sur la rousse. Heureusement, il ne détailla pas, expliquant simplement qu'elle était triste à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait et qu'il espérait que cela ne se répèterait pas une énième fois.

« **Ce n'est pas toi qui dois la calmer les jours qui suivent ta venue… Elle est déchaînée** » dit-il avant de se lever. « **Bon aller, je te laisse, j'ai encore de la paperasse qui m'attend.** »

Seul, Gérard réfléchit devant son assiette jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne s'asseoir face à lui.

« **J'ai l'impression que Meldy s'amuse beaucoup** » sourit Erza.

« **Ça se comprend. Depuis que nous ne sommes plus que deux, l'ambiance a un peu changé** » expliqua-t-il. « **Et puis voir cette fille lui fait du bien. Elle n'arrête pas de parler d'elle depuis que je lui ai dit qu'on venait ici.** »

« **Elle est jeune, c'est normal. Et je pense qu'elles ont beaucoup de choses à se raconter** » expliqua-t-elle en regardant les deux jeunes filles partir.

« **Je le pense aussi. Il y a des choses qu'elle n'ose pas me dire, et je pense que ça lui fera du bien d'en parler avec Jubia. Et quelque chose me dit que je vais partir seul cette nuit, mais pour une fois…** »

« **Jubia lui rappellera s'il le faut, elle est attentive aux autres.** »

Un petit blanc s'installa, puis Erza demanda à Gérard un peu plus d'infos sur cette fameuse mission. Le recherché lui expliqua que Crime Sorcière poursuivait un homme dans l'espoir qu'il les mène au quartier général de Tartaros, mais qu'il devait faire une halte à Magnolia pour une raison inconnue. Gérard pensait que c'était pour recruter d'anciens membres de Twilight Ogre, mais il n'en savait pas plus. Cependant, la ville était grande, et ils avaient perdu leur suspect.

« **Je connais bien la ville, tu veux un coup de main ?** » lui proposa Erza.

« **Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons l'habitude **» déclara-t-il en baillant.

« **J'ai surtout l'impression que tu as perdu l'habitude de dormir. Aller, viens, c'est moi qui t'héberge.** »

Tous deux se levèrent. Erza s'empara de son manteau, salua quelques personnes et s'en alla avec Gérard jusqu'à Fairy Hills.

« **C'est bien la première fois que je te vois fatigué** » s'étonna-t-elle.

« **Désolé…** »

« **Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ?** »

« **Deux ou trois jours, je crois.** »

« **Quatre ou cinq, donc** » rectifia la rousse, un peu mécontente. « **Laisse-moi aller avec Meldy cette nuit, et dors un peu **» déclara-t-elle.

« **Erza…** »

« **Ecoute-moi, pour une fois. Profite de ta nuit. J'ai beaucoup de relations en ville, je pourrais certainement trouver ce type si tu me le décris un peu.** »

« **Je dormirai demain** » déclara-t-il.

« **Et demain, tu remettras ça au jour suivant. Comment veux-tu être efficace si tu tombes de fatigue ?!** » s'indigna la demoiselle.

« **J'ai l'habitude.** »

« **C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète… **» marmonna Erza, dépitée, en cherchant les clés de sa chambre.

Erza invita son ami à rentrer et lui fit rapidement visiter son deux-pièces. En parfaite hôte, elle lui laissa son lit, prétextant qu'il avait certainement oublié ce que ça faisait de dormir sur un vrai matelas. Elle lui expliqua également quelques petites choses, comme par exemple que Meldy se trouvait dans la chambre quatre, celle de Jubia. Erza attrapa une couverture et un oreiller dans son armoire et s'en alla s'installer dans le canapé tandis que son invité utilisait la salle d'eau. Elle avait réglé son réveil sur 1h00 du matin pour Gérard, s'était changée, et avait entamé un livre.

Un rapide « Bonne nuit », et elle entendit Gérard se coucher et éteindre la lampe de chevet. Il était épuisé, et Erza le savait, même s'il avait tenté de le cacher.

Surveillant la pendule, elle se leva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et s'approcha silencieusement du lit. Gérard dormait à poings fermés. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir sous cet angle un jour. En quinze ans, il n'avait pas changé : il avait toujours l'air sans défense lorsqu'il dormait. Elle avait finalement bien fait de garder sa propre lampe allumée. Le voir dormir lui rappelait des souvenirs et… il fallait l'avouer, elle craquait.

Attrapant le réveil, elle préféra retourner dans le canapé et cacher le réveil sous son propre oreiller avant de se coucher et d'éteindre. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche : elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui.

Le réveil sonna. La sonnerie était très étouffée par l'oreiller. Eteignant ce dernier, elle se leva, s'habilla et s'approcha une nouvelle fois du lit. Gérard dormait toujours à poings fermés. Elle avait oublié de fermer le volet, ce qu'elle corrigea aussitôt, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, puis elle s'en alla.

1h30. Erza était postée devant la porte de Jubia, attendant la jeune Meldy, qui arriva assez rapidement.

« **Erza ?!** » murmura-t-elle, très étonnée. « **Mais… Où est Gérard ?** »

« **Il était épuisé, j'ai préféré venir et le laisser se reposer** » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

« **Je savais que tu t'en rendrais compte** » répondit-elle, soulagée.

« **Je compte sur toi pour me dire qui nous filons, car il ne m'a rien dit : il s'est endormi aussitôt.** »

Meldy acquiesça, et les deux filles continuèrent à parler doucement jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment. La rose espérait que son Maître serait un peu plus raisonnable, et elle espérait également qu'il avoue à Erza ce qu'il ressentait. Bien sûr, la rousse avait réagi machinalement, très gênée, ce qui avait fait rire sa compagne.

Elles écumèrent Magnolia durant deux bonnes heures. La ville était déserte, comptant juste quelques poivrots de-ci de-là, mais tout était calme.

Epuisées, elles rentrèrent au dortoir frigorifiées. Les nuits étaient froides en octobre, et elles n'avaient qu'une hâte : se réchauffer au fond de leur lit, ou canapé pour Erza.

« **Demain c'est dimanche, on va pouvoir dormir** » déclara la rousse en baillant.

« **J'aime le dimanche **» rêva Meldy.

Elles se quittèrent devant les escaliers et allèrent se coucher, s'endormant toutes deux aussitôt la tête sur l'oreiller.

« **Rendez-le… moi…** »

« **Rendez-le-moi…** »

Soudain, Erza ouvrit les yeux, un peu perdue, un peu paniquée, se sentant si… étrange.

« **Gé-Gérard, qu'est-ce que… ?** » demanda-t-elle en retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits.

« **Tu as sûrement fait un cauchemar** » expliqua-t-il, un peu perplexe.

« **Oh... Oui, c'est rien, c'est certainement le même que d'habitude** » sourit-elle timidement.

« **En tout cas, le fait que tu sois partie à ma place cette nuit n'était pas un rêve** » dit-il, un peu accusateur.

« **Je l'admets. Meldy était d'ailleurs très heureuse de savoir que tu dormais enfin** » répliqua la rousse.

Gérard était un peu dépité, mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir : il savait qu'elles avaient raison. Soufflant, il avait l'impression que ces deux-là allaient lui mener la vie dure, et Erza lui confirma cela avec un grand sourire vicieux. Sadique, Erza ? Juste un peu. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le second membre de sa guilde, accompagnée de Jubia. Meldy souhaitait s'entretenir avec Fairy Tail, proposant aux autres de les rejoindre rapidement dans le bain.

Une fois seuls, la plus jeune des deux fit son rapport, bien qu'il lui soit un peu inhabituel de le faire en nuisette. Même s'il était maigre, son rapport apportait quelques éléments concernant leur mission.

« **Au fait, tu as dormi avec Erza ?** » demanda Meldy avec un très large sourire.

« **Vas donc te laver au lieu de raconter des bêtises !** » s'écria-t-il en rougissant vivement.

« **C'est pas des bêtises, on en a parlé cette nuit** » répliqua-t-elle en tirant la langue avant de courir rejoindre les autres.

Un peu plus tard, Erza laissa ses amies seules. Jubia avait prévu de faire visiter la ville à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, mais Erza préférait rester à Fairy Hills avec Gérard pour être certaine qu'il se repose, appuyée par Meldy qui était toujours inquiète. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne comprenaient pourquoi il avait passé plusieurs jours à veiller, mais une chose était certaine : elles ne le laisseraient pas s'épuiser pour un quelconque prétexte. A croire qu'il aimait se complaire dans la douleur.

De retour dans la chambre, Erza s'habilla d'un jean blanc épousant la forme de ses jambes, d'une ceinture et d'une chemise noire dont quelques boutons n'étaient pas fermés aux deux extrémités. Il ne restait que ses cheveux à dompter, encore humides.

Entrant dans sa chambre, elle fut étonnée de voir que Gérard s'était endormi sur le bureau. Elle s'approcha un peu. Il avait commencé à écrire quelque chose et avait dû s'endormir très vite au milieu. Quelques pointes de ses cheveux trempaient même dans l'encre ouverte. Attrapant le pot, Erza le referma avec un sourire bienveillant. Même si ce n'était pas la meilleure des positions, il ne semblait pas être incommodé, et il dormait à poings fermés. De fait, la demoiselle attrapa le plaid qui trônait sur son canapé en temps normal et l'en recouvrit avant d'aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain pour peigner ses longs cheveux écarlates.

A chaque fois qu'il était là, elle repensait à son nom. Scarlet. C'était lui qui l'avait trouvé, et malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux, elle n'avait jamais renié ni haï ce nom.

Ses cheveux domptés et laissés libres, elle retourna observer son invité. Elle l'aimait, ce n'était pas nouveau, mais le voir dormir ainsi lui rappelait des souvenirs plutôt heureux. Des souvenirs du temps où ils étaient enchaînés, où ils devaient travailler dur, mais c'était aussi le temps où ils s'étaient connus et où ils étaient très rapidement devenus amis. Seulement ? Erza ne savait pas. En y réfléchissant, elle ne savait pas vraiment quand cette amitié s'était transformée en un sentiment plus fort.

Il était beau, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, endormi comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle pense à alléger son travail si elle voulait qu'il retrouve la forme, et elle décida de faire des recherches sur Tartaros, cette guilde dont Meldy lui avait parlé.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent et l'estomac d'Erza commença à s'impatienter, mais Gérard ne se réveillait pas. Si elle avait faim, lui aussi, certainement, et elle décida donc de le réveiller doucement.

« **Gérard… Réveille-toi** » murmura-t-elle.

Ouvrant les yeux, le mage se demanda ce qui se passait. Il était encore perdu entre rêve et réalité.

« **Gérard ? Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?** » demanda Erza, accroupie à sa hauteur.

« **Manger ? Mais il est à peine 8h…** » répondit-il en se relevant.

« **Non, il est déjà 14h, tu t'es endormi sur…** »

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase : un léger rire s'était emparé d'elle. Devant l'incompréhension de son ami, elle se décida à lui expliquer.

« **Je crois que tu t'es endormi sur de l'encre pas tout à fait sèche…** » expliqua-t-elle. « **On pourrait presque lire les phrases sur ta joue. **»

Gérard avait l'air si surpris… Erza avait l'impression de retrouver celui qu'elle avait connu étant enfant, et elle aimait bien ça. Elle lui indiqua que la salle de bain était à sa disposition s'il voulait effacer cette « seconde marque » sur le visage, tandis qu'elle partait préparer de quoi manger. Bien sûr, elle se doutait que la faim allait vite se réveiller chez lui, alors elle avait préparé une part de plus. Au cas où.

L'après-midi s'écoulait assez vite. Erza avait expliqué à Gérard ce qu'elle avait trouvé, ce qu'elle avait cherché, ce qu'elle avait noté dans ses précédents rapports avec Meldy. Gérard s'était également mis à faire des recherches dans la base de données de Fairy Tail, que Makarof avait mise à sa disposition, tandis qu'Erza cherchait sur le net.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs veillé tard, et Erza commençait à être fatiguée, mais elle ne voulait pas interrompre le Maître de Crime Sorcière dans ses recherches. C'est donc sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle se laissa aller à s'endormir dans le canapé.

« **Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose** » déclara tout à coup le bleu.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, ce dernier se retourna, découvrant qu'Erza s'était endormie. Un petit sourire sur le visage, il regarda la pendule, qui indiquait minuit. Il était temps pour eux d'aller se coucher, mais avant, il voulait coucher son hôtesse correctement.

Attrapant ses jambes qu'il déposa sur le canapé, il la recouvrit avec une couverture, puis il l'observa. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années…

Replaçant quelques mèches de la demoiselle en arrière, il pouvait observer son visage endormi. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il lui avoue. Vraiment. Erza était belle, elle était forte, elle avait ses petites manies qui ne l'avaient pas quittée depuis l'époque de la Tour du Paradis. Elle était Erza Scarlet, et pourtant elle avait l'air sans défense ainsi. Caressant sa joue chaude, il fut surpris de l'entendre murmurer son nom sans pour autant qu'elle ne se réveille. Rêvait-elle de lui ? Il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

« **J'espère qu'un jour, je pourrai tout t'avouer…** » murmura-t-il avant de se lever.

Vue l'heure, s'il s'endormait maintenant, il ne se réveillerait pas pour aller enquêter en ville. Attrapant une feuille, il griffonna quelques mots dessus et plaça le mot en évidence avant de partir.

« **Je serai de retour vers 2 ou 3h. Rendors-toi. Gérard.** »

Finalement, Gérard avait été plus rapide que prévu, mais il était revenu bredouille. Personne ne semblait connaître le type qu'il recherchait. Il devait loger chez un particulier, c'était la seule explication possible.

Sans bruit, il entra dans la chambre, alluma la lampe de chevet avant de commencer à réfléchir.

« **Rendez… Gérard… Rendez-le… moi…** »

Un peu surpris par ce qu'il entendait, le mage s'approcha du canapé. Erza était agitée, et visiblement elle faisait un rêve plutôt désagréable dont il était la cause, à en juger par les paroles qu'elle lâchait de temps en temps. Elle l'appela encore. Sachant que ce n'était pas agréable, Gérard préféra la réveiller. Accroupi à côté d'elle, il la secoua doucement, mais sans qu'il ne sache comment ni pourquoi, il se retrouva assis avec une vive douleur au front. Visiblement elle l'avait frappé, et lui n'en revenait pas.

« **Erza ! Réveille-toi…** » marmonna-t-il en retentant sa chance, surveillant les mains de la demoiselle cette fois-ci.

« **Non… rendez-le-moi ! Rendez-le-moi !** » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus forte.

« **Erza, réveille-toi…** » répéta inlassablement le bleu en la secouant doucement.

Après quelques instants, Erza ouvrit enfin les yeux, visiblement perturbée.

« **Gé-Gérard… ?** » balbutia-t-elle.

« **T'as fait un cauchemar** » expliqua-t-il.

« **Visiblement** » marmonna-t-elle en soufflant, rassurée. « **Désolée de t'avoir réveillé…** »

« **Je ne dormais pas, j'étais sorti. Je viens de rentrer** » répondit-il avec un visage bienveillant.

« **Tu… tu as pu trouver des infos ?** »

« **Non, rien du tout. A croire que je poursuis un fantôme.** »

« **On cherchera encore demain, je demanderai à Lucy de me remplacer** » dit Erza, vindicative. « **Tu t'es fait mal ?** » demanda-t-elle en voyant Gérard se tenir le front.

« **C'est rien, t'étais juste un peu agitée quand j'ai voulu te réveiller** » expliqua Gérard, gêné.

« **J'en rate pas une…. Excuse-moi, je voulais pas…** »

« **Je sais bien, ne t'en fais pas pour ça !** » dit-il avec un sourire en voyant sa réaction.

« **Ce n'est pas drôle…** » bougonna-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, et Gérard évoqua les nuits agitées de leur enfance. Erza bougeait déjà beaucoup étant petite, même si elle s'en défendait. Le renégat avait d'ailleurs pris place à côté d'elle sur le canapé, essayant de savoir quel avait pu être son cauchemar. Il savait qu'il avait un rôle dedans, mais il était curieux de savoir lequel. Cependant, avant de rougir, Erza avait répliqué précipitamment qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Un blanc. Erza semblait rattrapée par le sommeil, sa tête posée contre l'épaule de son invité.

« **Erza, tu devrais aller te coucher** » suggéra le bleu.

« **Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je suis bien là **» expliqua-t-elle sans se rendre compte du sens de ses paroles. « **Gérard ? Tu n'as pas peur que ta fiancée soit jalouse ?** »

« **Ma… ? Non, j'en doute. Pourquoi ?** »

« **Rien, laisse tomber** » dit soudain Erza en se levant.

Sans comprendre, Gérard la regarda s'éloigner avant de la suivre, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Il la retrouva dehors, assise contre un arbre, les genoux contre la poitrine. Prudemment, Gérard s'approcha et s'agenouillant à côté d'elle, lui demandant s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

« **Non, ce n'est rien.** »

« **Est-ce que, par hasard, c'est elle qui te donne des cauchemars ?** » hasarda-t-il.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête, comme choquée. Après une seconde elle répondit négativement, complètement gênée par la question. Et puis…

« **Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à mentir à propos d'elle ?** » demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur la pelouse.

« **Je ne sais pas. Je sais, c'est idiot. Je n'ai jamais pu te mentir, même avant** » avoua-t-il dans un demi sourire.

« **Gérard… Je suis désolée… Je crois que je suis fatiguée** » dit-elle en se levant, fuyant la présence du jeune homme.

Elle remonta rapidement, incapable de retenir ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, sans bruit, puis elle se coucha dans le canapé sans se changer, ne sachant même pas pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi. Etait-ce le fait d'être aussi longtemps en sa présence et de ressasser les souvenirs ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle ne devait plus faire de bruit : la porte s'ouvrait. Erza tira la couverture sur sa tête. Elle n'entendait plus le bruit de ses pas, mais elle n'avait pas non plus entendu le matelas craquer. A la place, Gérard s'était assis sur le sol, contre le canapé, pas loin de son visage.

« **C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. A chaque fois qu'on se voit, je trouve toujours le moyen de te faire de la peine** » dit-il calmement. « **Je… Je n'ai pas de fiancée. J'aurais pu dormir ailleurs que chez toi, mais je n'avais pas envie. J'avais envie d'être avec toi, j'espérais que je pourrais enfin me faire pardonner, mais comme tu peux le voir, je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec toi** » expliqua-t-il, le cœur lourd.

« **Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Je sais très bien que pour pouvoir vivre « librement », tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de mentir pour vous protéger, toi et Meldy **» répondit-elle en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes.

« **Si, je dois me faire pardonner pour les larmes que tu essaies de cacher. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais je sais que je suis dans ton cauchemar. Je t'ai entendu parler tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui te fait tellement peur ?** »

« **Je te rappelle que tu parles à la grande Titania, celle qui n'a peur de rien** » sourit-elle tristement. « **Je fais toujours le même rêve quand je te vois. Je me rappelle ce moment où tu as voulu te suicider après les évènements de la Tour.** »

Attrapant la couverture, Gérard fixa la rousse qui détournait le regard. Sans lui demander son avis, il l'embrassa sur le front, caressant ses cheveux.

« **Je suis là, je suis vivant. A l'époque, il y avait bien des choses qui m'avaient poussé à prendre cette décision. Et pourtant, une seule personne a suffi à me faire changer d'avis. C'était toi** » dit-il calmement.

Une crise de larmes suivit. Ce soir, Erza vidait son sac, il le savait. Elle ne montrait jamais sa détresse aux autres. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, il avait toujours été son seul confident, et il en avait raté, pendant toutes ces années.

« **Jamais. Jamais je ne veux revivre ça, tu m'entends. Je sais bien que ta vie est dangereuse, mais… **» dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

« **Chut… je sais.** »

A son tour, il l'enlaça, caressant doucement ses cheveux pour la rassurer. Elle s'excusa encore une fois. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'éclater en sanglots, elle ne savait même pas véritablement pourquoi elle avait commencé à se sentir si triste, mais elle se calmait petit à petit. Qui aurait pu croire que passer trop de temps à retenir ses émotions pouvait devenir pesant à ce point.

Gérard lui proposa de dormir avec elle cette nuit si elle le souhaitait, juste « au cas où ». Encore un peu perdue, Erza accepta. Elle était confuse, et la fatigue n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mira avait avoué à Gérard que la veille de son arrivée, Erza revenait d'une très dure mission.

Attrapant la demoiselle, qui n'opposa aucune résistance, Gérard la déposa dans le lit. Il ferma le volet et la fenêtre, se déshabilla et se coucha en enlaçant la demoiselle. Elle aussi s'était changée, à en juger par ses bras et sa gorge nue. Sa magie était décidément bien pratique.

« Désolée… » murmura-t-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans les bras de Gérard. La première fois depuis des années, car avant, lorsqu'ils étaient encore esclaves, c'était un rituel pour eux. Elle se sentait bien là, contre lui, respirant son odeur. Si bien qu'elle s'endormit avant même d'entendre ce qu'il lui avait répondu.

Erza avait mal à la tête lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle se souvenait avoir fait une scène mémorable devant Gérard la veille, scène dont elle avait honte d'ailleurs. Elle, la grande Titania, avait vidé son sac face à celui qui hante son esprit depuis si longtemps, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait devant quiconque. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement plus rien y faire à présent : ce qui était fait était fait.

D'ailleurs, son esprit commençait à réintégrer son corps et à prendre conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Dans son lit, et dans les bras de son invité. Erza rougit en se rendant compte de ça. Les bras de Gérard l'enserraient complètement, et elle entendait même son souffle régulier juste au-dessus de sa tête. Là, elle commença à être nerveuse.

Sentant sa protégée bouger, Gérard se réveilla à son tour, puis il observa la demoiselle.

« **Ça va mieux ?** » demanda-t-il.

« **Oui. Désolée, je sais pas pourquoi…** » bredouilla-t-elle.

« **C'est rien, t'en fais pas.** »

Un blanc. Elle était gênée et n'osait rien dire ou faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que le soleil filtrait à travers les volets.

«** Je dois aller à la guilde… **»

« **Erza ?** »

« **Oui ?** »

« **Reste là.** »

« **… D'accord.** »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'Erza s'avoue qu'elle se sentait bien là, comme ça. C'était la première qu'ils passaient un moment aussi intime tous les deux, et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

« **Gérard ?** »

« **Oui ?** »

« **Embrasse-moi.** »

Jubia trouvait les gens étranges aujourd'hui. Levy et Grey semblaient lui faire la tête, et Erza n'était pas venue. Même Mirajane semblait la regarder un peu étrangement, mais bien vite elle mit ça de côté : il y avait du travail à la guilde, et à deux avec Meldy, elles étaient très occupées.

« **Jubia, viens là que je prenne tes mesures !** » demanda Mirajane.

« **Jubia ne peut pas, les clients commencent à arriver…** » s'excusa-t-elle.

« **Ca ne prendra pas plus de cinq minutes !** » insista la démone.

En soupirant, Jubia accepta. Elle passa alors dans la réserve pour se dévêtir et laisser la barmaid prendre toutes les mesures qu'elle souhaitait. Après plusieurs minutes, Jubia eut enfin l'autorisation de se rhabiller. Dans la précipitation, la bleue perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Mirajane dans un bruit sourd. L'instant suivant, la porte s'ouvrit.

Etrange spectacle. Mirajane était allongée sur le sol entre les grandes cuves de métal, tandis que Jubia avait le visage dans la poitrine de sa camarade, sa tenue à moitié mise, laissant voir une partie de son soutien-gorge bleu nuit et sa jupe tellement remontée qu'il pouvait voir ses fesses et une petite culotte assortie. Bien sûr, par-dessus le marché, il avait des paquets de pâtes, de riz, et quelques conserves qui leur étaient tombés dessus.

« **Grey, aide-moi, je crois qu'elle est assommée…** » demanda Mirajane, incapable de se relever.

« **Vous faisiez quoi là-dedans, toutes les deux ?** » demanda-t-il, perplexe, en déblayant ce qui était tombé.

« **Rien** » dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « **Tu pourrais l'emmener à l'infirmerie une fois qu'on pourra bouger ?** »

« **Pourquoi tu demandes pas à quelqu'un d'autre ? J'ai des trucs à faire **» répliqua le brun, désagréable.

« **Toi aussi tu as entendu parler de la rumeur, on dirait.** »

« **C'est pas une rumeur, on les a vus** » déclara Grey, mauvais.

Mirajane ne répliqua pas, l'aidant juste à attraper Jubia, inconsciente depuis qu'une poêle avait décidé de freiner sa chute en la percutant.

« **Tu l'emmènes ?** » lui demanda Mirajane en se relevant à son tour.

« **Tss… Ouais.** »

« **Arrange-la un peu avant de sortir de là, sinon il va encore y avoir des rumeurs** » sourit la blanche en rangeant un peu ce qui était tombé.

A contrecœur et de mauvaise humeur, Grey s'exécuta, fermant les boutons du corsage de l'inconsciente après avoir passé le bras que, visiblement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'enfiler, et puis il s'en alla vers l'infirmerie.

« **Lucy ! J'ai besoin de toi !** » cria Mira, en fermant enfin la porte de la petite réserve à peu près en ordre.

La blonde s'approcha, écouta attentivement la barmaid, et elle accepta de remplacer son amie. Un peu plus tard, Erza arriva à son tour, et elle fut rapidement assaillie par les deux serveuses qui avaient besoin d'aide.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Lucy était là, la blonde lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé à Jubia, et Erza enfila aussitôt sa tenue pour venir les aider.

C'était le rush et les filles étaient débordées, c'était dingue. Depuis les Jeux magiques, Fairy Tail ne désemplissait pas, et même à trois, les filles étaient très occupées. Mirajane ne pouvait se soustraire à son activité, et elle demanda au premier membre qui franchirait la guilde d'aller voir comment allait Jubia.

« **Gajeel !** » héla-t-elle, aussitôt étonnée par la drôle de coïncidence. « **Tu peux aller voir comment va Jubia ? Elle est à l'infirmerie.** »

« **Encore ?! **» s'étonna Gajeel. « **Tu peux pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ? J'ai la dalle !** »

« **Le temps qu'on te prépare ton repas, ça t'occupera** » répliqua la blanche.

Elle avait l'art et la manière d'avoir le dernier mot et de convaincre les gens. Le Dragon Slayer s'exécuta en maugréant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour, Jubia sur les talons. Il avait dû la secouer un peu car elle tanguait, plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

Mirajane demanda à la serveuse comment elle allait, ayant pour simple réponse un « bien » hésitant. Un peu inquiète, elle lui conseilla de s'asseoir et de rester tranquille. Cette dernière obéit sans rien dire, encore à côté de la plaque.

Deux jours étaient passés, et le 31 octobre était enfin là. La mission de Mirajane s'était terminée dans la nuit. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait, sans compter qu'elle avait eu deux costumes en plus à faire. Comme tous les ans, la guilde allait défiler dans les rues de la ville pour faire peur aux enfants et distribuer des bonbons jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, où une petite soirée à la guilde était prévue.

Mirajane distribuait les costumes, et pour beaucoup, c'était le mystère sur le personnage qu'ils allaient représenter, la barmaid ayant bien gardé le secret.

Elle-même était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche maculée de sang, sa frange détachée et une fleur dans les cheveux, sans oublier le maquillage. Elle était la mariée ensanglantée. Lisanna avait un costume similaire, ce qui n'étonna pas grand monde, les deux sœurs étant inséparables. Quant au dernier membre de la tribu Strauss, il avait la version homme.

Lucy avait eu droit à de jolies ailes avec son costume d'ange, dans un camaïeu de blanc et d'argent. Levy quant à elle était une infirmière mortelle à la blouse déchirée, avec quelques cicatrices çà et là. Jubia, vêtue d'une robe rouge et d'un tablier blanc assorti à ses jambières, était un petit chaperon rouge démoniaque. Meldy faisait une drôle de sorcière avec ses cheveux roses et sa robe violette, et Erza était une démone avec beaucoup de sex appeal, il fallait l'avouer.

Côté garçons, Natsu était un diablotin à moitié nu avec une simple écharpe en guise de haut. Gajeel était un zombie torse-nu, ce qui laissait voir les cicatrices faites au maquillage. Grey était un loup-garou avec un magnifique collier de cuir très épais et une fausse queue touffue, sans oublier Gérard, qui avait été transformé en prêtre inquiétant. Même le Maître avait droit à son costume, et il faisait un parfait lutin.

« **Aller ! C'est l'heure de faire peur aux enfants et de distribuer des bonbons !** » cria le Maître une fois que tous les membres furent apprêtés et maquillés.

Mirajane organisa les groupes. C'était sans grande surprise, même si certains semblaient un peu réticents, puis tous partirent à la chasse aux enfants. Bien sûr, les adultes avaient également droit à une petite frayeur s'ils n'étaient pas attentifs.

Dans l'est de la ville, Jubia était très heureuse de faire équipe avec Grey, ou du moins elle l'avait été au début. Devant les enfants et les gens, il était gentil, mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, l'ambiance était plus froide encore que la magie du brun. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était comme ça, et ça faisait déjà un moment. Profitant de la nuit qui tombait et de cette ruelle où ils étaient seuls, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à lui poser la question.

« **Grey-sama ?** »

« **Quoi ?** » demanda-t-il, dédaigneux.

« **Eh bien… Jubia… Jubia a l'impression que Grey-sama est fâché contre Jubia **» expliqua-t-elle en tripotant ses doigts, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Grey fit alors volte-face, ce qui surprit Jubia. Il avait l'air en colère, et Jubia ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Un blanc de quelques secondes passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle. Le chaperon rouge comprenait de moins en moins la réaction du loup-garou.

« **Grey-sa…** »

« **Tais-toi **» ordonna-t-il. « **Tais-toi, tu me dégoûtes…** »

Cela fit à Jubia l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, mais les larmes montaient déjà à ses yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment dit ce qu'elle avait cru entendre ?

« **Franchement, je pensais pas ça de toi. Et en plus tu fais comme si de rien n'était ?** » s'énerva Grey. « **Gajeel te suffisait pas, t'es passée à Mirajane ? J'espère que les filles c'est ton truc, parce que tout le monde est au courant à la guilde. Mais peut-être que ça ne te suffit pas non plus. Ce sera qui le prochain ? Natsu ? Ou Lucy, peut-être ?** » cria-t-il. « **Tsss… Tu me dégoûtes. En fait, tu es… une pute.** »

Sans même lui jeter un regard, Grey s'en alla, une expression écœurée sur le visage.

Jubia était là, hébétée, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait rapidement. Son cerveau analysait encore la scène, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. La seule information qui atteignait son cerveau, c'était qu'elle venait de subir le plus atroce moment de sa vie.

Ses jambes la lâchèrent soudain alors que la pluie commençait à tomber sur la ville. Seule au milieu du chemin, elle pleurait tout son désespoir tandis que l'horloge sonnait dix-huit coups.

Une ombre parcourait les rues de Magnolia à la recherche des membres de Fairy Tail. Vêtu d'une longue cape noire à la doublure bordeaux, deux canines pointues dépassaient de sa bouche. Surpris par le soudain changement de temps, il chercha à se protéger. Il voulait la voir sans que son déguisement ne souffre : il voulait son avis à elle.

Il avait trouvé refuge sous un arbre pour le moment, mais en voyant quelques éclairs, rapidement suivis par le tonnerre, il n'eut pas le choix : il devait changer d'abris. Malheureusement, à cette heure, les boutiques étaient fermées, et le vampire allait devoir trouver autre chose.

Se protégeant comme il le pouvait avec sa cape pendant qu'il recherchait un endroit sec, quelque chose l'intrigua. Il entendait quelque chose non loin, comme des pleurs. Un peu sceptique, il préféra aller voir au cas où. Il avait vu beaucoup d'enfants se balader dans les rues, et peut-être que l'un d'eux s'était perdu.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, il pouvait confirmer qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui pleurait et qu'il s'en rapprochait rapidement à mesure que l'artère principale s'éloignait. Il s'engouffra dans les petites ruelles de la ville, là où les personnes les moins recommandables devaient se retrouver, à en juger par le décor lugubre renforcé par la météo.

Une petite forme se dessinait dans cette rue-là. L'obscurité n'aidait pas vraiment à voir ce que c'était, mais à mesure qu'il s'approchait, il pouvait voir une jeune fille en robe rouge, couverte de boue, avec de longs cheveux azur qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. C'était elle. Celle qu'il cherchait depuis le début : Jubia.

D'un coup, tout devint plus clair dans sa tête : il venait de faire la relation entre sa peine visiblement inconsolable et le soudain changement de temps. Il s'approcha alors pour savoir ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état, mais il fut très vite repoussé par une vague créée par la magie de la demoiselle. Il n'y avait plus de doute, c'était bien elle, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le repoussait. Trempé, il retenta de s'approcher, mais cette fois-ci elle s'était entourée d'une sphère d'eau chaude, fumante au contact de la pluie et de l'air froid.

Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer, mais pour qu'elle soit dans cet état, c'était grave, et il devait absolument intervenir avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

« **Jubia… Jubia calme-toi, s'il te plaît…** » demanda-t-il en essayant d'entrer dans la sphère.

Mais c'était vain : l'eau était bien trop chaude pour lui, et il ne voyait qu'un moyen pour pouvoir entrer dans cette boule magique : utiliser sa propre magie. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire cela et n'était même pas certain que cela fonctionne, mais pour le moment, c'était la seule idée qu'il avait en tête.

Se recouvrant d'une épaisse brume de glace, Léon tenta de s'introduire dans l'eau, sa magie libérée en continue refroidissant suffisamment l'eau pour la rendre tout juste supportable. Il n'osait pas parler ni respirer, continuant doucement à s'approcher tandis qu'elle pleurait toujours, assise par terre.

Un pas, encore un, et un autre. Il parvenait à s'approcher doucement, et il tomba à genoux à côté d'elle, retenu par l'eau, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Un instant passa et Jubia se tourna soudain vers lui, se jetant littéralement dans les bras du vampire, stoppant au même moment sa magie.

« **Jubia… Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ?** » demanda Léon en la serrant contre lui, trempé jusqu'aux os.

« **G-Grey-sa-sa-saba a… a di-dit que Jubia est une… une… une pu-pute ! **» expliqua-t-elle entre deux sanglots. «** Et-et qu'elle le-le-le dégoûtait !** »

Surpris, le mage essaya de la calmer un peu, de la rassurer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Grey avait pu tenir de tels propos. Caressant les cheveux mouillés de la demoiselle, il continua à lui parler doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Elle était épuisée et gelée. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là à pleurer ?

Plus de bruit. Elle s'était endormie, les larmes coulant encore de ses yeux clos, la respiration encore saccadée. Fouillant dans la tenue sale de sa compagne, Léon trouva la clé de sa chambre, celle de Fairy Hills. Attrapant les jambes de son amie, il partait en direction de la bâtisse des filles de Fairy Tail.

« **Grey, tu n'aurais pas vu Jubia ?** » demanda Mirajane, un peu inquiète, tandis que le reste de la guilde fêtait les morts.

« **Non** » répondit-il sèchement.

« **Je commence à m'inquiéter, elle n'est toujours pas revenue…** »

Devant le manque de conversation du mage de glace, Mirajane abandonna, guettant le moindre signe de l'absente. Malheureusement pour elle, la personne qui entra n'était pas celle qu'elle aurait aimé. Il s'agissait de Léon de Lamia Scale, déguisé en… quelque chose.

« **Bonsoir Léon, je suis étonnée de te voir ici. En quoi es-tu déguisé ?** » demanda gentiment la mariée sanglante.

« **Bonsoir. Excuse-moi Mirajane, mais je cherche Grey. C'est une urgence** » expliqua-t-il, visiblement énervé.

« **A te voir, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème** » dit-elle, inquiète. « **Je vais le chercher.** »

« **Je l'attends dehors.** »

Il fulminait. D'ailleurs, lorsque Grey mit le pied dehors, Léon le frappa violement, le renvoyant dans le hall de la guilde. Aussitôt c'est Mirajane qui sortit, choquée, et elle lui demanda des explications.

« **Cet abruti congénital a largué Jubia en plein milieu de la ville après l'avoir insultée de prostituée, voilà ce qui se passe !** » tonna Léon, attendant que son homologue ressorte pour lui en coller encore une. « **Regarde le ciel, il tonne encore !** »

Mirajane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Au même moment, ledit abruti ressortit de la guilde, visiblement énervé également. La barmaid lui jeta un regard assassin avant de retourner dans la guilde tandis que Léon et Grey s'expliquaient à coups de poings.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Makarof lui-même, accompagné par Mirajane, qui rejoignit l'extérieur de la guilde, sommant les deux garçons d'arrêter de se battre. Il demanda alors des explications, écoutant en premier lieu Léon, qui expliqua ce qu'il avait vu et vécu un peu plus tôt.

« **Où est Jubia ?** » demanda Mirajane, choquée.

« **Je l'ai ramenée dans sa chambre **» expliqua le blanc. « **Mais ce serait bien que quelqu'un aille s'occuper d'elle, au moins pour la surveiller.** »

« **J'y vais tout de suite. Elle serait sûrement capable de faire une bêtise si elle se réveillait seule** » déclara la mariée. « **Le temps de me changer, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.** »

Mirajane s'engouffra dans la guilde, tandis que le Maître demandait à présent des explications à Grey, qui restait muet. Ce n'est qu'après un haussement de ton de la part de Makarof qu'il commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait entendu, bref tout ce qui s'était passé à la guilde depuis une bonne semaine.

« **Tu es en train de me dire que tu as fait et dit ça par jalousie ?!** » s'étonna le vieil homme, aussi surpris que le vampire.

Grey ne répondit pas, mais les deux autres commençaient à comprendre l'histoire. Cependant, Makarof voulait vérifier certaines choses avant de punir le brun, car il n'y couperait pas : dans une famille, un tel comportement est à punir.

Mirajane arriva, encore maquillée, mais habillée de son habituelle robe.

« **Attends Mira, j'ai deux choses à te demander avant** » dit le lutin. « **Que faisais-tu avec Jubia dans la réserve ?** »

« **Dans la… ? Je prenais ses mesures pour le costume **» dit-elle distraitement.

« **Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Grey ce que vous faisiez quand il te l'a demandé ?** »

« **Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il voit certains costumes qui y étaient entreposés** » expliqua-t-elle sans comprendre.

« **D'accord. Bon, peux-tu aller chercher Gajeel avant de partir, s'il te plaît ?** » demanda le troisième Maître de Fairy Tail.

Elle s'exécuta et revint rapidement avec un zombie brun qu'elle laissa aux bons soins du Maître, avant de partir d'un pas pressé vers Fairy Hills. De leur côté, le quatuor continuait à s'expliquer. Sans qu'on lui dise précisément les circonstances, Gajeel répondit aux questions un peu étranges du Maître avant de retourner s'amuser avec les autres.

« **T'es un sacré connard** » dit alors Léon, dépité.

« **Garde tes remarques Léon, je pense qu'il vient de comprendre ce qu'il a fait. Mais malgré tout, tu seras sanctionné** » déclara Makarof à Grey. « **Pour commencer, tu vas aller remplacer Mirajane au chevet de Jubia. Elle n'a pas à pâtir de ta stupidité. Ensuite tu vas t'excuser auprès de Jubia. Tu es suspendu de missions également, pour un temps indéterminé.** »

Grey ne répondit pas, s'en allant sombrement vers le dortoir des filles. De son côté, Makarof s'excusa auprès de Léon du fait que Grey ait gâché sa fête.

« **Je ne peux pas t'envoyer à Fairy Hills : vous seriez capables de vous battre à nouveau. Cependant, je te tiendrai au courant pour Jubia demain, et je lui dirai de t'écrire quand elle sera en meilleur forme. Je pense qu'elle va être abattue pendant plusieurs jours.** »

« **Je pense aussi** » soupira Léon. « **Au revoir Maître.** »

Le vieux le salua, le remerciant encore une fois avant de retourner à la guilde.

Grey avait la pression. Il avait honte. Il s'était planté en beauté. Plus même. Le pire jour de sa vie ? Possible, l'un des pires jours en tous cas, car encore une fois, par sa faute, il était arrivé quelque chose de fâcheux. Ses parents, Ul, et maintenant Jubia. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ce qu'il touche tombe en poussière ?

Certes, Jubia était toujours là, mais son cœur avait beaucoup souffert aujourd'hui, et ce n'était pas la première fois.

Devant la porte de la chambre, il hésita, anxieux, mais il frappa quand même. Il fallait qu'il parle avec Mira également.

Cette dernière l'invita à entrer et l'accueillit d'un regard noir, sans rien dire. Grey referma la porte avec précaution, faisant le moins de bruit possible, avant de demander quelques minutes d'attention de la part de la barmaid. Il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé entre le Maître et lui, le quiproquo et les explications.

« **Ecoute Mira, j'ai fait une connerie, je sais. J'me suis laissé avoir par une rumeur idiote parce que je suis tombé au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. J'étais pas au courant de tout.** »

« **Grey… Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais lesbienne ? **» demanda-t-elle, le visage adouci.

« **Bah… Quand tu as pas voulu me répondre, ça m'est passé par la tête…** » avoua-t-il, penaud. « **Le Maître a dit que tu devais retourner avec les autres. Moi je vais rester. C'est… ma « punition ».** »

« **D'accord, mais puisque tu es là on va en profiter** » dit-elle en se levant. « **Léon l'a mise dans le lit toute sale, et j'aimerais bien la changer, elle et le lit. Tu peux m'aider ?** »

« **Euh… ça dépend…** » marmonna-t-il en imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait lui demander.

« **Tiens ! **» dit-elle en lui donnant des draps. « **Tu changes les draps, moi j'vais aller avec elle et essayer de lui faire accepter le fait que tu sois là.** »

Il était nerveux. Mira réveilla Jubia doucement pendant que Grey restait tranquillement dans un coin, essayant de se faire oublier le temps qu'elle parte dans l'autre pièce.

Jubia se réveilla difficilement, perdue. Elle se sentait mal, Grey pouvait le voir rien qu'à sa démarche hasardeuse. Une fois dans la lumière de la salle de bain, il pouvait lire le résultat de sa bêtise. Elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, les yeux cernés, le visage sale. Il avait mal à l'estomac.

Suivant docilement Mirajane, Jubia s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, laissant Mira l'aider à se déshabiller. Elle ne parlait pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête de temps en temps. La blanche lui proposa alors de prendre une douche, chose qu'elle accepta de faire sans broncher.

«** Je te laisse une minute, je vais te chercher quelque chose d'un peu plus chaud pour dormir **» dit Mirajane avec un sourire rassurant.

De l'autre côté, le lit était prêt. Ce n'était pas le plus beau des lits, mais il restait correct pour une création masculine. La démone chercha un pyjama chaud, car la peau de son amie était froide, et même avec une douche chaude, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait vite avoir froid de nouveau.

« **Jubia ? Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Tu as moins froid ?** »

Hochement de tête. Mira reprit. Elle lui parla doucement de ce qui s'était passé durant son sommeil, essayant de la convaincre que le mage de glace aux cheveux ébène avait fait tout ça par jalousie à cause du quiproquo aux énormes proportions qu'il trainait depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais Jubia ne réagissait pas, seules les larmes témoignaient de ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était mal parti. Il fut alors décidé de parler d'autre chose, comme de son costume. Il était vraiment magnifique, tout comme les autres, et Mirajane avait prévu de le nettoyer pour que Jubia le passe à nouveau en vue de faire de jolies photos souvenir, même si ce n'était plus vraiment Halloween.

Les filles passèrent un long moment dans la salle de bain, puis Mira conseilla à Jubia de sortir en voyant qu'elle s'endormait de nouveau. Elle lui donna le pyjama, lui sécha les cheveux rapidement avant de reprendre le sujet fâcheux.

« **Jubia, je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais il est là. C'est le Maître qui lui a ordonné. Tu penses que ça va aller ?** »

Un blanc. Jubia se leva et sortit de la salle de bain. En effet, il était là adossé au mur de la salle de bain. Se tenant devant lui, elle planta son regard dans les yeux fuyants du brun et le gifla sans un mot.

« **Jubia ne veut pas de Grey-sama ici !** » cria-t-elle, furieuse.

Un instant après, les larmes aux yeux, elle s'en alla vers son lit pour se coucher. Ses larmes continuaient à couler. Mirajane avait vu la scène, et comme elle préférait laisser son amie un peu seule, elle fit signe à Grey, et tous deux sortirent dans le couloir. Elle conseilla alors au brun de lui parler, même si la bleue refusait de l'écouter. Il devait lui rabâcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne enfin qu'il était un idiot doublé d'un crétin. Un idiot doublé d'un crétin amoureux.

« **Si ça ne va pas, appelle-moi sur le lacrymaphone de la guilde** » dit-elle avant de s'en aller, un petit sourire encourageant sur le visage.

Le mage de glace entra à nouveau dans la chambre, où il entendit la respiration saccadée entremêlée de larmes de Jubia. Suivant le conseil de Mira, il s'approcha du lit, s'assit sur le sol, sous la fenêtre, face à ce qui aurait dû être le visage de la demoiselle si elle n'avait pas caché sa tête sous le drap.

Inlassablement, il répéta encore et encore qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'en voulait, qu'il était con, que si ça pouvait lui faire du bien, elle pouvait le frapper encore. Mais elle ne répondait pas.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, découragé, il arrêta de parler, se sentant encore plus honteux. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula, sans un bruit. Grey décida alors de se lever avec précautions, et il souleva doucement le drap. Jubia s'était endormie, le visage encore humide.

Un bruit bizarre le réveilla, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était. C'était lointain, mais ça se rapprochait.

Des pleurs. Oui, voilà, c'était quelqu'un qui pleurait. Grey ouvrit les yeux, perdu, et il se rappela de la soirée. Il était chez Jubia, et c'était certainement elle qui pleurait discrètement, mais de façon assez audible pour le réveiller. C'était de sa faute.

Grey se leva. Essayant d'être gentil, il secoua tout doucement l'épaule de la jeune fille, l'invitant de manière suggestive à se retourner. Il ne savait pas si elle lui avait un peu pardonné son affront ou si elle avait juste oublié sa présence, mais elle se retourna et accepta le mouchoir qu'il lui tendait. C'était un bon point. Mais après quelques secondes, elle se remit dans sa position initiale, l'ignorant de nouveau. Il essaya de lui parler, encore une fois, mais elle persistait à faire la sourde oreille.

Un peu plus tard, Mira était venue avec deux sachets, un pour Grey, qu'il dévora dans le couloir pour laisser les demoiselles seules, et l'autre pour Jubia. Il les entendit parler à travers la porte, et visiblement, elle en avait beaucoup sur le cœur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il en apprenait autant sur elle. Entre son enfance, sa vie amoureuse désastreuse, et Grey. Elle avait beaucoup à dire sur lui. C'était un peu flippant d'ailleurs, car c'était à la limite de l'idolâtrie, quand on l'entendait parler de leur rencontre. « Un vrai coup de foudre », comme elle disait.

L'intrus l'entendait pleurer encore, mais juste quelques larmes, signe qu'elle se calmait. Les deux filles parlèrent longtemps, très longtemps, si bien que l'ice maker commençait à sentir la fatigue pointer le bout de son nez, et ses paupières s'alourdissaient de plus en plus dans le couloir éclairé par les rayons de la lune.

Quelque chose le secoua. Mira. Il avait visiblement cédé à la tentation et s'était endormi contre le mur, mais il s'en fichait.

« **Je crois qu'elle se sent mieux maintenant. Elle gardait tellement de choses en elle que tes paroles ont été la goutte de trop. Elle s'est endormie, je crois, mais si tu lui parles, elle devrait arrêter de t'ignorer. J'ai laissé de quoi manger pour demain matin pour vous deux** » dit-elle avec un sourire fatigué. « **Ah ! Et elle a sorti un futon pour toi. Le sol ne doit pas être bien confortable** » ajouta-t-elle avant de s'en aller en baillant.

Le dortoir était silencieux et il s'engouffra dans la chambre de celle qu'il avait meurtrie à pas de loup. Mira avait raison, il y avait un matelas sous la fenêtre, avec une couverture et un oreiller. Gardant ses vêtements, comme toujours en présence de la demoiselle, Grey se coucha avant de s'endormir.

La nuit passa, Grey s'était réveillé plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle se mettait à pleurer. Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, le jour était bien entamé. Jubia ne pleurait plus, elle regardait le ciel depuis son lit, sans bouger, sans parler. Elle était calme, malgré une fatigue évidente et des yeux rougis par les larmes de la nuit.

Il pleuvait encore ce matin sur Magnolia, mais le tonnerre s'en était allé. Mirajane était passée de nouveau pour leur apporter leur repas. Leur absence à la guilde avait été remarquée, et elle avait essayé de trouver une explication.

« **La version officielle c'est que Jubia est souffrante. Et toi que tu as la gueule de bois** » avait-elle annoncé.

Le brun la remercia de ne pas avoir ébruité sa connerie légendaire, et il lui demanda de parler un peu avec elle.

« **Elle ne dit rien, elle ne bouge pas, elle reste obstinément là à regarder par la fenêtre. Tu crois que c'est normal ?** »

« **Oui, ça lui passera, ne t'en fais pas. Elle n'est pas la première ni la dernière à avoir des colères : Erza, Lisanna, même moi on en est passées par là. Et puis tu vois, on est toujours là** » sourit-elle. « **Tu devrais en profiter pour aller chez toi te changer et prendre une bonne douche.** »

Obéissant, il la laissa seule avec Jubia, soupirant. Elle était vraiment chiante celle-là. Ouais, mais c'était quand même elle sa préférée. Ça lui manquait à présent de ne plus entendre ses « Grey-sama », de ne plus voir cette mèche bleue se cacher précipitamment derrière un mur quand il se retournait. Shootant dans un caillou, il souffla, essayant de chasser ses idées noires pour le moment. Il les retrouverait bien assez rapidement.

Le froid. Elle était sur quelque chose de froid. Et dur. C'était vraiment désagréable et elle frissonnait. L'endroit était étrange, il y avait cette puissante lumière blanche qui l'éblouissait, et des voix. Jubia ne parvenait pas à voir autre chose que le plafond et ces ampoules qui lui grillaient les yeux, si bien qu'elle préféra les fermer.

« **Comment est-elle décédée ?** » demanda une voix masculine.

Morte ? De qui parlait-il celui-là ?

« **Il n'y a rien d'écrit dans le dossier. Juste son identité, son âge et sa date d'arrivée** » répondit une voix masculine plus jeune.

« **Hum. Dans ce cas, nous allons le découvrir nous-même.** »

Elle ne comprenait pas. De qui ces deux-là pouvaient-il parler ? Pas d'elle, tout de même, puisqu'elle était vivante. Un peu apeurée, elle commençait à paniquer. Elle voulait bouger, manifester le fait qu'elle soit vivante, se débattre, mais elle en était incapable. Son corps ne lui répondait pas, ce qui la paniquait encore plus.

Ses yeux. Elle les avait ouverts un peu plus tôt, pourquoi ne pas recommencer pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle était toujours vivante ?

La lumière était vraiment irritante, mais elle devait faire un effort. Une personne se tenait près d'elle, avec un masque sur le visage, une calotte sur la tête, une blouse et des gants. Des gants fins et brillants, un peu comme de l'argent.

« **Tu ouvres là et là. L'incision doit avoir la forme d'un Y** » déclara le plus vieux en montrant les gestes au-dessus du corps de la bleue.

« **Non !** » cria-t-elle sans que les mots ne sortent de sa bouche.

Elle les sentait approcher leurs mains, et sa peur grandissait à chaque seconde. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas voir qu'elle respirait ?

Douleur intense. Ils étaient en train de l'ouvrir alors qu'elle était encore vivante, et ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte ! Et elle ne pouvait rien faire non plus. Etait-ce sa destinée ? Mourir vidée de son sang dans une douleur insoutenable ?

Elle les sentait fouiller dans son corps. Dès qu'ils touchaient un organe, elle le sentait, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de cette horrible sensation lorsque l'un d'eux attrapa son cœur comme un boucher avant de le serrer, le serrer et le serrer encore. Ils la regardaient souffrir, riant de sa douleur avec leurs yeux rouges, leur teint blafard et leurs longues canines. Bas les masques, elle était en présence de vampires qui ne désiraient visiblement qu'une chose : la voir mourir.

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Effrayée, elle pleurait.

« **Aidez Jubia…** »

Elle était malmenée, son corps désarticulé était secoué dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle retrouve le contrôle de son corps, et ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne savait plus rien, ni où elle était, ni ce qu'elle faisait, rien. Elle était à bout de souffle, la tête lui tournait, elle se sentait faible. Elle distinguait quelque chose près d'elle, que sa vision encore floue tentait de percevoir.

« **Ça va ?** » demanda la silhouette, inquiète.

« **Non… Non, laissez Jubia ! Jubia n'est pas morte !** » criait-elle en se débattant.

« **Jubia, c'est moi ! C'est Grey !** » s'écria-t-il.

Jubia stoppa net, le fixant sans trop comprendre avant de s'agripper à lui comme une forcenée, ce qui étonna ce dernier vu le comportement qu'elle avait adopté récemment. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il laissa ses mains l'entourer, et il la serra contre lui pour la rassurer, sentait son cœur battre à travers sa peau pâle. Elle avait dû avoir une sacrée frayeur.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, le temps qu'elle se calme et se rende compte de la réalité. Le moment semblait opportun, et elle l'écoutait.

« **Ecoute Jubia, je sais que tu m'en veux plus que ce que je peux imaginer, mais je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir dit tout ça. Je ne le pensais pas, j'étais juste… énervé… peut-être un peu jaloux aussi** » admit-il, les joues rouges. « **Tu m'écoutes ?** »

« **Oui, mais Jubia ne sait pas quoi répondre pour le moment. Elle pense encore à ces deux… médecins-vampires qui ont voulu…** » Mais elle se tut, souhaitant effacer ce mauvais rêve.

« **Tu… Tu veux que je reste un peu ? Histoire de « me faire pardonner » ?** » hasarda-t-il.

« **Non. Ça va mieux. Grey-sama peut aller se recoucher et laisser Jubia tranquille** » dit-elle.

Hébété, il obéit, rassuré tout de même de l'avoir entendue lui dire ces quelques mots.

Un peu plus tard, Grey se réveilla à nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose dans son lit. Il avait bien une petite idée de ce qui pouvait se trouver là. Jetant un œil au lit d'à côté, vide, il devenait presque certain de sa théorie. Surtout depuis que son corps retrouvait ses sensations.

Doucement, il baissa la tête pour voir une masse de cheveux ondulés contre sa poitrine. C'était bien elle. Finalement, elle avait dû avoir peur à nouveau.

Une fois la surprise passée, Grey caressa ses cheveux soyeux, profitant du fait qu'elle soit endormie et qu'ils soient seuls pour se laisser aller à un peu de tendresse. Contrairement à ce que les gens pouvaient penser, un mage de glace n'a pas un cœur gelé, c'est même bien souvent l'inverse, même s'ils ne le montrent pas toujours. C'est quelque chose que cette catégorie de mages ne montre qu'aux élus. Et puis, puisqu'elle dormait, elle ne se rendrait compte de rien et ne se ferait pas de films. Quoique pour une fois, il aurait préféré qu'elle s'en fasse, histoire de retrouver la Jubia habituelle.

« **Décidément, tu m'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, toi…** » marmonna-t-il doucement.

« **C'est de la faute de Grey-sama** » murmura-t-elle sans bouger.

Aussitôt, il stoppa tout geste. Depuis quand était-elle réveillée ?

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** »

« **Désolée. Jubia… Jubia n'arrivait pas à se rendormir à cause des images de son cauchemar** » déclara-t-elle sans le regarder. « **Jubia devrait retourner dans son lit** » dit-elle en commençant à se relever.

« **Reste-là** » demanda Grey en lui attrapant le poignet. « **C'est moi qui m'excuse. J'aurais jamais dû dire ce que j'ai dit. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas comme ça en plus, j'ai été con.** »

« **Oui. Ça arrive parfois. Mais Jubia n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi non plus** » concéda la bleue.

« **Mira m'a raconté les grandes lignes. C'est peut-être pas plus mal que tout soit sorti, tu dois te sentir mieux, non ?** »

« **Oui, Jubia se sent mieux.** »

« **Jub' ?** »

« **Oui ?** »

« **Non rien. Rendors-toi** » dit-il en rougissant un peu.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** » insista la mage aqueuse.

« **Rien. Reste là, c'est tout.** »

Elle hocha la tête, se pelotonnant un peu plus contre le brun avant de se rendormir, le cœur encore un peu lourd, mais beaucoup plus léger qu'auparavant. Elle l'aimait son Grey, d'ailleurs, malgré les événements, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de continué à l'appeler « Grey-sama ».

« **Grey-sama, Jubia pardonne cette fois si Grey-sama reste encore un peu avec Jubia demain** » dit-elle après quelques minutes.

« **De toute façon, Mira a dû te le dire, je suis censé être à tes « ordres » pour le moment** » marmonna-t-il, en espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas d'envies farfelues comme ça peut lui prendre parfois.

« **Non, Mira a juste dit que Grey-sama devait rester avec Jubia** » dit-elle, un peu étonnée. « **Ça veut dire que Jubia peut demander n'importe quoi à Grey-sama ?** »

« **En théorie oui. En théorie** » répéta-il, espérant lui faire comprendre.

« **C'est intéressant** » sourit-elle, une lueur perverse dans le regard. « **Est-ce que Grey-sama est content que Jubia soit là ? **»

« **Je suis surtout content que tu ne m'en veuilles plus, mais ça me gêne pas que tu sois là** » dit-il en essayant de ne pas faire déraper la conversation.

Un léger sourire, sa joue contre la chaîne qui pendait au cou du brun, et Jubia se laissa aller tranquillement. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir malgré la fatigue. Et peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû sentir ce petit baiser sur son front, mais elle le sentit. Et, de surprise, elle se trahit en relevant la tête.

« **Je croyais que tu dormais** » expliqua le mage de glace en détournant le regard.

« **Jubia n'arrive pas à dormir.** »

« **Forcément…** »

Lui aurait bien voulu dormir, mais savoir Jubia là contre lui l'empêchait d'atteindre le sommeil, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

« **Je peux te poser une question ?** »

« **Oui.** »

« **Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais bien t'emprunter** » dit-il en s'approchant, visiblement un peu gêné.

« **Quoi donc ?** » demanda la demoiselle sans comprendre. « **Jubia n'a pas grand-chose, qu'est-ce que Grey-sama voudr…** »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Il n'avait aucune intention d'emprunter, mais plutôt de voler. Oui, il lui volait un baiser, son premier qui plus est. La demoiselle était surprise, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte de la situation. Elle le repoussa.

« **C'est du vol, pas un prêt** » déclara-t-elle.

« **Tu m'en veux ?** »

« **Oui. Grey-sama n'aurait pas dû s'y prendre ainsi** » avoua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour. « **Mais Jubia veut recommencer.** »

A nouveau ils s'embrassèrent, un peu plus avides, un peu plus passionnés. Sans s'en rendre compte, Jubia s'était pressée contre le corps presque nu du brun. Ce dernier laissa une de ses mains se balader le long de sa cuisse, remontant doucement sur sa hanche. Mais ses vêtements l'ennuyaient grandement, c'était beaucoup moins agréable, et il avait très envie de virer le coton de son pyjama.

De son côté, Jubia semblait plus prude, plus intimidée, mais tout aussi impatiente que lui malgré tout.

« **Grey-sama…** »

« **Laisse-toi faire** » coupa-t-il en s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Elle gémissait faiblement, essayant de se retenir lorsque les mains fraiches du brun touchèrent enfin sa peau sous son haut en coton. Remontant doucement, il arriva enfin à l'un des atouts de la demoiselle, nue sous son pyjama. Grey était d'ailleurs bien surpris. Très agréablement surpris. Alors qu'il s'amusait à dessiner les contours ronds de sa poitrine, elle laissait ses mains vagabonder un peu partout sur son corps sculpté, examinant chaque parcelle de sa peau fraîche. Elle avait un mal fou à rester un peu concentrée, sentir son propre corps touché par l'homme qu'elle aimait lui faisait perdre pied. D'ailleurs, avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se retrouva à demi nue. Grey l'ayant délestée de sa veste, il pouvait s'occuper à loisir de ses rondeurs si attirantes et malléables, tandis que sa bouche avait quitté les lèvres de la demoiselle pour aller s'amuser un peu sur sa mâchoire puis sa gorge, et sa clavicule.

Jubia avait la peau chaude, agréable, et ses murmures de contentement à chaque fois qu'il s'emparait d'une partie de sa peau, c'était juste à donner envie de la dévorer toute crue. Le mage sentait également le corps de la bleue se cambrer de manière suggestive, ce qui lui donnait envie d'aller plus loin.

La température montait dans la pièce et les deux amants s'enhardissaient à mesure que le temps passait. Il entendait quelques « Grey-sama » par-ci, par-là. Elle l'appelait avec tellement de sensualité que rien qu'à l'entendre, Grey devenait dingue. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais il était dans le même état d'excitation qu'elle, surtout depuis qu'il sentait ses mains à travers son caleçon. C'était un véritable supplice de résister, et s'il ne faisait rien, il ne pourrait pas profiter d'elle comme il le voudrait.

Sans prévenir, il attrapa ses deux petites mains, les ramena au-dessus de ses cheveux avant de créer un anneau de glace qui liait ses mains au parquet, laissant la totalité de son corps à sa merci.

« **Gr-Grey-sama, qu'est-ce que… ?** » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

En guise de réponse, il l'embrassa. Une main sur sa poitrine, il s'amusait avec l'un de ses tétons, durci d'envie. La voir prisonnière ainsi l'excitait plus encore, si bien qu'il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de l'avoir entravée.

Ses lèvres s'occupaient du sein resté orphelin, le léchant, le suçotant, le mordillant doucement tandis que le corps pâle de la bleue se tendait de plaisir. La respiration de la mage se faisait un peu plus irrégulière à mesure qu'il explorait son corps, et c'est à ce moment qu'il décida de s'aventurer plus loin encore. Passant outre l'élastique de son bas de pyjama, il s'amusa à pétrir ses fesses, sentant cette fois un morceau de tissu fin qui lui barrait la route. Voilà le genre de chose qu'il n'aimait pas : qu'on lui barre la route. Et en plus, elle n'était pas réglo, elle portait encore son pantalon alors que lui était en caleçon depuis belle lurette. Jubia se laissait faire pour le moment, elle était trop occupée à profiter des quelques instants de calme pour essayer de retirer ses menottes. Bien sûr, elle pourrait utiliser sa magie, mais elle était trop fière pour ça.

A présent ils étaient à égalité, et Grey pouvait admirer sa peau pâle, ses seins ronds, son ventre tellement féminin, ses jambes fines, sans oublier son visage surpris en se rendant compte qu'il ne lui restait que cette petite culotte noire à dentelle rose, et un petit ruban noué de la même couleur.

Le seul ennui, c'est qu'il s'était trop attardé à la contempler, alors elle avait réussi à se libérer de ses menottes et elle le fit basculer sur le dos. Grey se retrouvait dans une position… plus confortable qu'il ne l'aurait pensé : allongé avec la fille qui hante ses nuits assise sur lui, à moitié nue. Un bon fantasme qui devenait réalité, surtout lorsqu'elle sourit, un air mutin sur le visage. Elle était encore plus sexy comme ça, mais malgré ça, Grey s'impatientait. Heureusement, elle commença enfin à s'amuser à son tour, imitant ce que lui avait fait un peu plus tôt, l'embrassant avant de descendre le long de son corps. C'était elle qui dirigeait le jeu. Elle aimait voir son visage avide lorsqu'elle caressait sa propre poitrine, alors qu'elle lui interdisait de s'amuser avec.

Soudain, elle cessa de l'allumer pour l'embrasser fougueusement, le temps de se positionner à sa convenance : pile sur le sexe du brun. A travers le caleçon de plus en plus serré, Jubia sentait une certaine bosse contre sa propre culotte.

Elle souriait tout en remuant doucement, donnant plus envie encore au soumis… qui ne le resta pas longtemps d'ailleurs.

Grey s'était redressé, surprenant son amante, et il l'attrapa par les épaules pour la pousser vivement sur le matelas. Si elle avait continué encore un peu, il était presque certain de la violer littéralement, et vu l'état actuel des choses, se mettre à dos la jeune fille n'était pas dans son intérêt.

Cette fois, elle semblait perdue, presque effrayée. Ses cheveux en batailles, ses yeux surpris, sa poitrine tremblante. Qui était la soumise à présent ? C'était lui l'homme, non ?

Grey décida d'accélérer un peu les choses avant de devenir fou. Dessinant des courbes sur ses seins, puis son ventre, il continua de descendre, sentant tressaillir le bas-ventre de la bleue, avant de se diriger vers son entrejambe. Le tissu était suintant, presque détrempé.

« **Alors comme ça tu utilises ta magie ?** » demanda-t-il, narquois.

« **Non, Jubia n'as pas utilisé sa magie. Mais si Grey-sama le souhaite, Jubia peut l'utiliser.** »

« **Pas cette fois-ci **» répondit-il, une idée derrière la tête.

Passant outre la barrière de tissu, il glissa lentement sa main contre son intimité, et il s'amusa avec le bouton de chair saillant de la mage, qui rata une respiration, surprise. Ses mains avaient agrippé le matelas comme elle le pouvait. Il la voyait chercher à le déstabiliser, mais elle était en son pouvoir, et il faisait très attention à ce qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour le moment.

Il l'entendait respirer bruyamment, essayant vainement de cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. Sans cesser de jouer avec son intimité humide, il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Jubia.

« **Laisse-toi aller** » lui chuchota-t-il.

« **Jubi-a a p-peur que les fi-filles l'entendent** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Hum. Juste pour cette fois alors** » dit-il avant d'enfoncer délicatement son index en elle, lui arrachant un soubresaut.

Sa poitrine était plus ferme qu'avant, gonflée par le plaisir, et Grey s'amusait à loisir avec tandis que sa main jouait avec l'entrejambe étroite de son amante. De son côté, il n'en pouvait plus non plus, et il s'était détaché du dernier vêtement qu'il possédait, rapidement suivi par la culotte de Jubia. Cette dernière profita de ce moment pour attraper, un peu timidement il faut l'avouer, la verge de l'ice maker, qui se raidit aussitôt. Jetant un regard interrogateur à sa compagne, celle-ci semblait avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Ses doigts fins caressèrent doucement la peau douce du brun, passant son pouce sur son gland. Les réactions de Grey lui plaisaient. C'est fou, elle avait presque le contrôle total depuis qu'elle avait sa virilité entre ses mains. Elle en profitait, entamant de lents va-et-vient, arrachant des râles de bien-être à l'homme de ses rêves.

« **Jubia devrait peut-être arrêter. Grey ne s'est toujours pas fait totalement pardonner après tout **» déclara-t-elle soudain en arrêtant de bouger sa main.

« **Je croyais que tu m'en voulais plus !** » s'écria l'intéressé, mécontent.

« **Jubia est peut-être rancunière** » ajouta-t-elle en reprenant d'un seul coup son mouvement.

Elle l'avait en son pouvoir et elle adorait ça, ce qu'il avait bien compris. Sauf que lui n'appréciait pas vraiment ça. Enfin, c'est plutôt que là, maintenant, il avait envie de plus et n'avait pas envie de la laisser s'amuser, surtout s'il fallait faire attention aux voisins.

Attrapant le poignet de Jubia, il se libéra avant de se mettre à califourchon sur elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle avait toujours eu des yeux magnifiques, bleus comme l'océan, qui donnaient envie de plonger dedans et de s'y noyer. Un baiser, puis un autre, puis passionné. Ils étaient bouillants, fiévreux, impatients, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, et ça ne lui avait pas échappé. Mais devait-il vraiment aller plus loin ? Lui en avait envie, mais était-elle prête à se laisser envahir ?

« **Grey-sama ?** »

« **Dis-moi que tu veux que j'aille plus loin. Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes complètement pour mes bêtises.** »

« **Jubia ne pardonnera à Grey-sama que s'il va jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il a commencé** » dit-elle alors.

Il fut un peu surpris, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse. Jubia se redressa un peu et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« **Jubia veut le faire avec Grey-sama. Maintenant.** »

Il souffla avant de sourire, dépité, mais il souriait. Elle était comme ça après tout, quand elle décidait quelque chose, elle ne s'investissait pas à moitié, elle se jetait corps et âme dedans.

« **Jubia aime Grey-sama** » dit-elle, décidée.

« **Tss… Moi aussi, idiote** » sourit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Profitant de ce langoureux baiser, il s'inséra doucement en elle, tout en ayant un mal fou à résister. Le baiser était terminé, et il avait à présent le visage dans son cou, essayant de se maîtriser, mais c'était vraiment difficile, surtout lorsqu'il entendait Jubia murmurer son nom.

Après plusieurs minutes, il était enfin en elle. Il avait finalement réussi à ne pas lui faire mal, et ça le soulageait : il avait fait assez de catastrophes comme ça après tout.

Un nouveau baiser, un premier coup de rein timide, un gémissement, son cerveau se laissait dominer par son sexe à mesure que ses mouvements s'accéléraient. Jubia aussi visiblement : elle était très cambrée et son corps cambré était un terrain de jeu parfait pour la bouche et la main libre du brun. Le fait qu'elle soit si serrée était également un véritable délice pour sa verge gonflée de plaisir.

« **G-Grey…** » gémissait Jubia.

Sa voix ajoutait encore à son plaisir, tout comme le fait que ce soit son nom à lui qu'elle prononce, le fait qu'elle soit à lui, et non pas à ce crétin de Léon. Oui, il avait gagné le cœur et le corps de l'ancienne de Phantom Lord.

Il sentait les mains fines de Jubia dans son dos, ses ongles se planter dans sa chaire pour essayer de retenir ses cris. Il se sentait étrange, il se sentait bien en elle, et à en juger par sa réaction, elle aussi.

Encore un coup de rein, puis un autre, plus fort, plus rapide, plus jouissif. Il en avait oublié l'endroit, oublié sa retenue habituelle, il se laissait aller, gémissant le nom de celle qu'il aimait depuis longtemps.

Le soleil se levait au moment où Grey accédait enfin à l'orgasme, un instant avant Jubia. Le temps de récupérer son souffle, étrangement souriant, il se retira doucement avant de s'allonger à côté de celle qu'il avait déflorée. Essoufflés l'un et l'autre, ils étaient heureux, car l'espace d'un instant ils n'avaient fait qu'un.

« **Jubia a hâte de recommencer !** » dit-elle, enthousiaste.

« **Faudra attendre, j'suis mort là** » dit-il en l'attrapant contre lui. « **Et ce sera chez moi : j'ai pas de voisins… **»

« **Jubia aussi est fatiguée** » dit-elle en baillant. « **Jubia pardonne à Grey **» ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

« **Tu gardes ça pour toi, par contre. J'ai pas envie de voir débouler ce crétin de Léon ou les commères de la guilde.** »

« **Jubia aime bien l'idée de garder ça secret** » déclara-t-elle. « **Jubia veut rester comme ça longtemps… **» marmonna-t-elle en se serrant contre Grey, tout en baillant.

Sans un mot, les deux amants s'endormirent tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que le soleil se levait. Mais ils s'en fichaient : cette nuit avait été synonyme de beaucoup de choses entre eux.

Meldy s'ennuyait. Elle avait été reléguée dans une chambre vide, et elle n'aspirait qu'à aller voir comment allait Jubia. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été facile de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais grâce à sa magie, Meldy avait réussi à obtenir la vérité de la part de Mirajane. Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'aller voir si cet idiot de Grey ne lui avait pas fait encore plus de mal ?

Dans sa tête, toutes sortes de scénarios se créaient, et elle décida d'aller jeter un œil pour se rassurer. Encore vêtue d'une chemise de nuit, elle s'aventura dans le couloir, descendit les escaliers et se planta devant la porte de Jubia. Pas de bruit.

Collant son oreille contre la porte en bois, elle n'entendait absolument rien, et elle ne voyait rien non plus par le trou de la serrure. Hardie, elle ouvrit doucement la porte, sans un bruit, et elle entra. Le lit était vide, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Il n'y avait que Grey, sur son matelas. La rose fouilla un peu l'appartement, vérifiant la cuisine, la petite salle de bain, mais rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que Grey semblait avoir quatre pieds. Voilà qui était curieux. Meldy s'approcha, et la scène qu'elle découvrit la laissa sans voix.

Jubia, sa meilleure amie, était dans les bras de l'imbécile qui lui avait fait du mal… et ils étaient totalement nus !

Malgré la couverture qui cachait le principal, les fesses de Jubia n'étaient pas couvertes, et Meldy se doutait bien que si elle était nue, lui aussi. Il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion avec la bleue avant de partir, ça oui !

Un peu énervée sur les bords, mais tout de même heureuse qu'elle se soit rabibochée avec celui qui lui faisait tourner la tête depuis des années.

Ressortant discrètement, elle repensa alors à Gérard, qui lui aussi était avec celle qu'il aimait. Curieuse, elle se mit en tête d'aller jeter un œil dans la chambre de la rousse. Il n'avait pas été très bavard sur les moments qu'il passait seul avec elle, et cela l'intriguait.

De la même façon que pour la chambre de la bleue, elle écouta à la porte, d'où aucun bruit ne filtrait. Tournant la poigné de la porte en bois, elle entrouvrit celle-ci et jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Avec eux, pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps : les longs cheveux écarlates d'Erza tranchaient avec les draps blancs de son lit, sans oublier ce bras qui ne lui appartenait pas et qui la tenait par la taille. Voilà un parfait sujet de conversation avec Gérard pour leur chemin de retour. Elle allait pouvoir le faire chanter un peu et s'amuser à ses dépens !

« **Erza, réveille-toi.** »

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour émerger, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on la réveillait. Se tournant vers la voix qui l'avait appelée, elle l'interrogea du regard.

« **Je pars tout à l'heure** » expliqua-t-il. « **J'avais pas envie de partir sans te dire au revoir correctement.** »

« **J'aimerais que tu restes** » dit Erza en s'agrippant à lui. « **Même si je sais que ce n'est pas possible.** »

« **Un jour, peut-être. L'image de Crime Sorcière s'améliore auprès de la population, alors peut-être qu'un jour les membres du Conseil comprendront. Nous y avons déjà des alliés, après tout** » sourit-il.

« **J'espère** » marmonna-t-elle, un peu pessimiste. « **Où vas-tu à présent ?** »

« **J'ai entendu parler d'une autre guilde noire à l'est. D'après ce que je sais, leurs membres sont nombreux, mais pas bien malins, alors nous ne devrions pas en avoir pour longtemps.** »

Pas de réponse. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir, et même si c'était réciproque, il n'avait pas le choix. Un baiser. Un autre. Quelques caresses. Une dernière fois avec lui.

« **Tu reviendras ?** »

« **Evidemment.** »

« **Prends soin de toi** » sourit-elle tristement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

« **Toi aussi. Je… Je t'aime Erza** » dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« **Moi aussi **» sourit-elle, bienveillante. « **Aller, file, Meldy doit t'attendre !** » encouragea la rousse en le fixant dans sa mémoire.

Il eut un sourire timide et il s'en alla, laissant Titania seule dans son lit, pensive. Elle était à la fois heureuse et malheureuse, mais bien vite elle se fit une raison : leurs entrevues avaient toujours été ainsi, après tout, et elle le reverrait d'ici quelques semaines.

Mirajane entra dans la chambre sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Elle avait fait attention à ne pas trop faire de bruit, comme toujours, car Jubia dormait souvent quand elle arrivait. Mais ce matin-là, elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir Grey.

Déposant le plateau-repas sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, elle se mit alors en quête du brun. Et de Jubia également, car son lit était vide. Vide mais défait. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, et même si ça lui paraissait invraisemblable, elle doutait fort de trouver Grey dans le lit improvisé, dans un coin de la pièce.

A sa grande surprise, il était bien là, sur le matelas, accompagné de la demoiselle à la chevelure bleue. Finalement, elle lui avait pardonné.

« **Rien de tel qu'une bonne réconciliation sur l'oreiller !** » sourit la blanche avant de repartir le plus discrètement possible.

**FIN**


End file.
